vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Serilda
Who is Serilda Novox? Serilda is a cybernetically enhanced human with an A.I. implanted in her named Frayja, previously known as WarMind. She is a member of Aegis and the Wardens and a frequent visitor at The Purple Lotus. She also is one of the 5 founding members of the Wardens of the Veil. Life before Aegis and Wardens. Serilda was born and raised like any other girl except for the fact that she is insanely gifted with robotics and technology in general. Serilda was born without a right arm, at least not past her elbow, that's why she became obsessed with the medical field. Working on prosthetic models since she was a child. After getting kicked from college after performing a highly dangerous surgical operation on herself to attach a prosthetic arm to her right nub. Helping the common people After that whole mess, she began fixing prosthetics' for people around the country of Iricun, this upsetting the robotics company of Vartel. Vartel corp. had cornered the market on robotics and were enraged that a child was able to steal profit from them right under their noses. After sending a hit squad after her Vartel learned that Serilda had a powerful AI inside of her mind, WarMind. They began to send squads week after week to capture Serilda and WarMind, the two just hardly getting away each time. The final attack After making the risky choice of coming back home for one night, Vartel went all in and sent a hit squad lead by Yimi Corvta. They completely decimated her home, killing her father in the process. Both Serilda and Her mother was able to get away but without any knowledge that the other had gotten away. After a week of running away, Serilda was suddenly transported through a red portal to the floating islands where she met Vex ShadowWalker and soon after Ra Drec. History and Biography Growing up under Vartel's thumb Serilda was born from Lelia Apothica and Gaberial Novox. But on the day of her birth, she was whisked away by Doctor Horatio Zankio and was raised till the age of 4 then she was given back to her father Gaberial. From then, she had the Artifical Intelligence known at the time as Verteidiger. To implant, the AI was Lelia's idea but the AI that was chosen was by Gaberial. After the point, it was Verteidiger's primary objective to protect Serilda from anything that was thrown at them by her mother. After enough mental damage being absorbed from Serilda into Verteidiger, she began to corrupt. Ripping away at her own mind and prime directive to become the AI known as WarMind, Warmind and Serilda through the years would grow a small underline hatred of each other. WarMind never forgot her prime directive even though she had broken away from it all, protect Serilda no matter what. She justified it by saying "If anyone is gonna kill this kid, it's gonna be me." After Warmind became fully corrupt they became the perfect killing machine, taking on even the likes of Vector company commander with ease, Vector company being one of the highest-ranked and most feared division in Vartel ranks. Despite being such a young girl at the age of 10, at that point, Gaberial put his foot down and decided to push Serilda into public school which she excelled in. Through her years in school, she slowly learned to become more and more human instead of the cold, heartless killing machine her mother wanted her to be. During her time in high school, she met the seasons but at the time were not fully established as who they would become. That's when her triple life began, part-time student, a part-time weapon for Vartel and part-time Winter. Seasons The Seasons are a rebelling group that Serilda is one of the 4 leaders of, she began leading them at the age of 16. Their primary objective is to release Vartel's grip on the country of Iricun. Under the Alise of Winter, even without her mother knowing. Working alongside Summer, Fall, and Spring Serilda has fought against keeping Vartel from fully controlling the country of Iricun. She learned her long-range shooting, rapier fighting and hand to hand combat. As she fought harder and harder, the seasons were only able to hold a defensive line halfway up the country of Iricun which is being held to this day. Wardens of the Veil The Wardens of the Veil started out in the misty forest running simple training sessions together, a while after the 5 individuals got closer and closer together, Ra Drec, Vex, Horatio Zankio, Andraste, and Serilda grew closer and closer their trust and care for each other. One night after training, the Abyssal watchmen known as Rickon attacked the 5 individuals. The moment the fighting started Serilda lost sight of Ra Drec and Andraste as she was too focused on Vex fighting toe to toe with Rickon, she got too concentrated on Vex to notice that Rickon had moved pasted Vex and moved into slice her in half. Lucky with WarMind stepping up, WarMind pulled their body away just fast enough so that the blade only caught her shoulder and nothing serious but still left a deep gash in her left shoulder. As she fell, Vex caught her with his Geomancy and moved her into a nearby boulder. She watched from under the rock as the fight proceeded and once the fight was over she was pulled out from under it and healed quickly but the damages were not only a psychical level and a soul level. Her soul was corrupted by the Abyssal watchmen, as time would go on her soul would get more and more corrupted. Eventually, the soul would be fully corrupted and she would turn into watchmen herself. As Ra Drec and Andraste came back Rickon's last remark echoed in Serilda's mind "Someone better check on the doctor" Serilda ran with the other 3 to find Doctor Zankio laying on the ground battered and broken. The Doctor's body has seemed to dissolve into the air before anyone could apply healing magic. Andraste produced a pocket watch and pushed magic through it, as she applied the magic it opened a portal to the Doctor's realm. The only two that had been hurt by Rickon were Andraste and Serilda, thought as Zankio tried to heal Andraste the corruption moved into his soul as well. After the whole ordeal, Serilda went deep in the woods. That night, sleeping against an old oak tree. Aegis Serilda joined Aegis during its first recruitment period between October 10th and 17th attending an interview with Oblivious during this time. On November 7th Serilda attends the Aegis induction ceremony being officially accepted into the Aegis core. After the ceremony, she waits in the Stranger's Cathedral with Azreal, Bream, and half of the other Aegis recruits getting to know their fellow members. Once the first group has finished its mission the second group attempts Beedle Vaughx's mission. During the encounter with the ZOO, Serilda is able to dodge the attacks of the enemies but due to circumstances beyond control were unable to finish the mission with the other recruits. Aegis First Mission On December 13th Serilda, Antherial, Gareth, Ion, and Catastraseed are sent on a mission by Hybris to solve a disturbance at a bathhouse. Upon their arrival, they find a demoness summoner, Zalthabel, and her demon, Mr. Fluffles in the bathhouse after attacking the staff and scaring anyone inside away from the establishment. They attempt to remove the pair peacefully, however, diplomacy fails and the Aegis members begin combat. Serilda starts off combat by taking on Zalthabel in one on one combat however she is eventually knocked out by the sorceress. She is soon revived by Catastraseed near the battles end as the rest of the team defeat the two demons. Betrayal During an event with the Wardens, Serilda and some of her allies travel to the Abyss. During this event, Serilda attacks Andraste for reasons involving Zankio's soul. The fallout of this decision is shown later when Serilda attempts to join one of Sethia's training sessions the devil stabs Serilda for her attack on Andi. Sethia attempts to finish the job but is stopped by Acheron who witnessed the event. She is brought to the Stranger’s Cathedral soon after to be healed. Kidnapping One peaceful night at Fall's home, Serilda detected a Vartel agent heading towards the apartment so Serilda hugged her children one last time and sent them to the Cathedral where she knew they would be safe. Then She quickly ran to her PC to send Freyja away in activating protocol Sapphire which would send Freyja out of Serilda's mind into her own body to ensure that no valuable information could be taken out of Freyja. Lezyphel took a few bullets from Serilda but did capture her, and fully ripped off her robotic arm to make it harder for her to fight back after the capture Serilda was taken to Vartel HQ to have a new AI Castillo put inside her. From that point on Serilda was mentally broken by being forced to kill illusions of the people she cared for and was shattered to make it easy for Castillo to fully take over Serilda's mindfully. After her body was modified to be more for speed and not for taking hits, they begin training Castillo in Serilda's body, running her through training exercises with Vector company and being trained to take them down with ease. Becoming Vartel's perfect soldier. Running Solo As Serilda was being kidnapped, Freyja was sent to a server farm in the southern end of Iricun and was put into a fully robotic body then was sent to the Cathedral to tell Ion and the others about what has happened with Serilda. After telling Ion, Poppy, Crailek, and Antherial she devoted all her time to figure out how to get Serilda back from Vartel. Driving herself to near rampancy and slowly coming to terms with being fully alone for once in her existence. While in her time alone Freyja also began to learn how to fully process emotions on her own without the help of Serilda. Hunted and Disowned As of 11/13/2419, a bounty has been put on Serilda for 3,000,000 credits. The night the bounty went out, Serilda went to Neko Nights to enjoy herself but as she was being escorted out. She was kidnapped by her Adoptive mother Alibi and was thrown into Wonder Land, only to be thrown out another portal into the Cathedral and to safety. Serilda found a note on her back saying "There is no next time, Stay away" from that point on Serilda was officially disowned by Alibi. Loss of Fall During the time when Serilda had a 3,000,000 credit bounty on her head, the season known as Fall replicated Serilda's looks, the signals coming off Freyja and Castillo. He turned himself into Vartel, posing as Serilda then activated a series of bombs he had in his digital construction unit. Setting off a chain reaction destroying one of the primary facilities on the border between Vartel and the L.C.I. Serilda tried running to the teleportation spot in The Stranger's cathedral to try to get to him but being stopped by Bream. Ionic blast When Serilda and Ion were sparring in the training room up in the cathedral, Ion had gotten behind Serilda and fired not one but five blasts of energy into Serilda's back who at the time was 30% Gemini. This sent her flying out of the training room, bashed her head on a pillar just outside of the room. When she came back in with a bleeding forehead, Ion inspected her back to see he had burnt through her jacket an all of her back. Hybris and Ion then rushed Serilda to the med bay right as Serilda's adrenaline started to fade off, causing her to desync out of Gemini. Serilda's entire back had been made into a burn scar. Serilda would end up spending at least a week bedridden to allow it to all properly heal, during that time she spent with her sisters Lillith and Jess along with working on new coding for Freyja. Nightmares of mistakes During the times that Serilda would sleep, she would have nightmares about past events. Like if Ion had died during the P.U.R.G.E. fights. Or how she let down Andraste by not making sure that the abyss wasn't killing her. Some nightmares were of losing her sisters Lilith and Jess. Others were along the lines of Ra Drec and Vex dying to Vartel's hand and her being powerless to stop them. Losing her father and mother to Aries. Nightmares of losing Alibi to wonderland, losing Dr.Zankio to the abyss. Spring and Summer suffering the same fate as Fall. Personality Serilda is a bit of a cold girl with recent events that have taken place with her, but her AI Freyja tries to help her see the best in everything that happens no matter what. Powers & Abilities *Freyja - An A.U.A.I that helps Serilda live an stay alive. She helps with combat, challenging puzzles and deathly situations. *Tech Head - Serilda is experienced with technology making her capable with technological devices. *Holo-tech - Allows Serilda to cover her identity with a holographic projection over her body. *Trigger finger - Serilda is well versed in guns, from using them to building them. *Interface - Serilda can interface with technology to override it or hack it like Jay's visor *Gemini - WarMind and Serilda can synchronize to form Gemini, a being that is both organic and artificial which has enhanced abilities that WarMind and Serilda couldn't do on their own. *Hand to hand - Serilda was trained by her father to be amazing in hand to hand combat. *Anti-magic - If Serilda gets into touching distance of an enemy she can activate her healing magic which will trigger the Anti-magic system inside of her which she can leach onto the person she is holding but during this, she will also get heavily electrocuted. *Step fast - After being kidnapped by her mother Serilda underwent genetic bodily modification to make her lighter and faster then she was before but this also has the downfall of she is an easier target to break. *Castillo - An actual combat AI that was installed into Serilda the 2nd time she was captured by Vartel. *Fire magic - Serilda is slowly learning how to control her fire magic after not using it in forever. = Full Equipment List * Better Devil - Serilda wields a Hand Canon that hits hard and is light for her, she has killed the Abyssal watch men Socritie with it. Establishing the name for it, The better devil after hearing him whisper "My Angel will save me" * Tracker blade - The tracker Blade was a gift from the Queen of Solistin to Serilda for her help in holding the country together after the death of the King. The blade actively gathers data on the people and creatures she fights and transmits them to Freyja and Castillo even while they fight. * Data knife - The data knife has the ability to capture any AI that it cuts into weather that be an android or a construct. * Digital construction - Serilda has a knack for using digital construction for her weapons mainly her melee-based weapons. * Bullpup Rifle - Standard Bullpup rifle that normally only takes AP shots. * E/D/S - The Energy Deterrent System is an energy shield that is a protective barrier around Serilda's person. The shield can handle taking 9-10 bullets and can handle 4-5 laser shots before needing to recharge in cover. * H/I/D - Holographic Image Distortion helps Serilda cloak her self in plain sight. Becoming invisible or looking like someone else. Though it is quite convincing if she is struck with any force it will shatter the image and if she runs it for too long the device will start smoking and burning. * Medical Unit - The Medical unit is basically just a pre-set digital construction unit that holds Serilda's medical supplies. Things such as Morphine, scissors, stitching kit, bandages. * Riot shield - (this doesn't need an explanation, it's a shield stored in a digital construct unit guys) * AX50 SR - This is a 5 shot anti-material sniper rifle meant for long-range shots and staying out of the bad guy's range. Equipment pre-sets * Lite Mode - This set has her EDS, Better devil and MU with her. * Combat array - This set has her Riot Sheild, BP rifle, Rapier and her HID. * Long Range - This set consists of the AX50 SR, EDS and her HID systems. Trivia *Serilda's hands were turned to 2 left hands during a game of truth or dare by Pumpkin Head. *Serilda was raised by Doctor Zankio until the age of 4 when She was given back to her father. *Serilda is an awful cook. *Serilda is a good singer, she just hates doing it in front of others. Only 2 people have actually heard her sing, one being Summer who seemed to be on the brink of death and Andraste who Serilda thought was vomiting her brains out in the bathroom above. *Serilda has heelies installed into her pumps and normally using them around the Cathedral when no one is watching. *Everyone Serilda has dated has ended up dead (Vex, Sithea) even back in the country of Iricun this had happened. The only one to break the cycle was Yuki Yamato. *On a rare occasion, Serilda does want to try to wear a complimenting dress or a swimsuit Freyja will actually hide Serilda's scars from her vision so that she doesn't feel embarrassed. *Despite all the changes and different arms that Serilda has gone through, her favorite one is the full arm one made by Ion that was white and a blue dragon ran down the arm of it. *Unless she is in an area where it isn't safe, Serilda will actually take off her right arm to sleep. *When Vex's beam sword was originally given to her, Serilda accidentally cut off a chunk of her hair and had to use holographic to cover it up till it fully grew back. *Serilda has had thoughts of taking one of Ion's jackets and wearing it to see if it is comfy on the inside. *Serilda has often had dreams of "liberators" and "the mask of Ice" But can't understand where these thoughts are coming from. *Back when Freyja was Warmind, she sneezed a single time and the only person to hear it was Summer who describe it as "1,000,00 computer fans spinning up 2x their operational capacity and swallowing a screaming demon all in one take" *In-between getting kicked from college and getting hunted down, Serilda once preformed a round off while firing her father's .50 cal rifle. Her father woke up to a shot and a terrible case of pain laughter coming from his daughter. *Back in the college of Havystar, it is well known that Serilda was kicked out cause of her risky operation, but some rumors float around that she was kicked out cause she nearly burnt down the dorm cause of her ramen not having water in it. *Despite Serilda meeting Spring and Fall in school, she actually met Summer when both were walking through an abandoned warehouse unaware of each other and Summer grabbed Serilda and threw her through a window when she was spooked by Serilda. Links *https://twitter.com/SerildaVrc Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/SerildaWinter Gallery File:SERILDAGOTFUCKINGBOOSTED.jpg Serilda_cartoony.jpg Serilda-Advanced.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:People